Serenity
by Ms90sgirl
Summary: Meet Project Serenity another experiment done by the Umbrella Corporation.
1. Chapter 1: Serenity

Serenity

My name is Serenity; I was born in the Umbrella Corporation lab in the underground Hive from one of their scientists. My mother volunteered to be a recipient for a new study. They genetically enhanced my DNA to bind with viruses at a cellular level without the cause of mutation or death.

The Aristarchus Kerwer virus is a virus that gives you supper strength and speed, telekinetic ability, along with telepathic ability, a faster healing process, and an unnatural ability to connect with the elements.

The Umbrella Corporation never found out that this virus existed, because the scientist who found it destroyed any research he had. But, before he destroyed the virus strand, he injected it into my body when I was a couple years old, out of hopes that it would help out in the long run for finding different viruses and cures. He was worried that the corporation might try to sell it to the wrong people.

In 2002, the t-virus was supposed to be quarantined in Raccoon City when the nuclear bomb detonated. Before any of this occurred, the Umbrella Corporation was experimenting with Alice by infecting her with the t-virus because her cellular structure was able to bind with the virus without causing mutations. They started the Nemesis project around the same time, with Matt the only other survivor from the incident in the Raccoon City Hive; when the Umbrella Corporation team went down to disable the Red Queen. Matt was infected by one of the mutations which had the t-virus injected into living tissue, causing him to mutate into one ugly monster, like the mutant.

A few days later, the Umbrella Corporation was going to destroy the city. Alice survived along with Jill Valentine, Angie Ashford, Carlos Olivera, and L.J. Unfortunately, the corporation recaptured Alice again when the helicopter that they escaped in went down. She was taken to another facility and was retested on. Her friends came and rescued her after she remembered everything that had happened.

I was born May 13, 1991, when there was a breakthrough in the discovery of a new virus. It was not, however, the t-virus which took over Raccoon City in 2002. It was a much more complex virus, which the corporation never knew about and will never find out about. With the t-virus, your body is reanimated after it dies. So you're still "alive" but you're driven by the need to feed, the need for human blood. In the case of Project Alice, or Angie Ashford, it binds with their cells to enhance the muscular ability for more strength, or in Angie's case to give her the ability to walk.

I was born in the Hive on Midway Island out in the North Pacific Ocean, so when the virus went global, everyone was safe underground in the Hive. You could say that our little world is free of infection which is a good thing considering no one is killing each other.

My childhood was not what you would call normal as I grew up in the lab. I was experimented on, and feared by the people who worked on me. Don't get me wrong, I watched shows that kids my age grew up with, I was educated all the way up to senior year, and I crushed on guys from TV shows.

To describe myself, I have long flaming red hair and bright green eyes like Lance Bass from N*Sync (yes, I grew up with them too). They say my mother had brown hair and brown eyes. She moved back to the U.S. after having me, so I never got to meet her. If I did, I probably would ask her what was she thinking of having me in the name of science. To be tested like a rat in an experiment, to be caged when something went wrong, and to scream every time a new virus took over. I would ask her what the _hell_ she was thinking. On the aspect of my dad, there are no details of him, like who he was, what he did, or what he looked like. He is a mystery that I can't solve.

Fast forward a few years to when I was eight, I developed the first power with the Aristarchus Kerwer virus, telepathic ability. I was able to tell what someone wanted to do next to me. I could tell if the test would hurt or if it wasn't going to. I could tell if they were surprised by the results. I was able to hide this from a few of the scientist that didn't know about the virus but from the ones that did wondered about the power and where it came from. See, the scientist that found the virus told me when I was about six to never tell anyone about it or where it came from.

If we move forward some more years, I'm just turning 13, in the year 2004. I'm pretty sure that this was the only virus free safe place to live. Anything that we needed was above on the land and if we needed it, we went to get it. That would be the first year that I was infected with the t-virus, the last power from the other virus, and the scientists freaks out some more. So much for being virus free, right? Normally when the t-virus is injected into a human they A) mutate, B) die than come back to life, or C) scream and pass out (like Alice). Or they could do what I did… which was nothing. Nothing exciting happened. I just kind of lay there hooked up to all of the machines. I guess you could say that that was not what they were expecting.

If they would have waited a few days, they would have noticed my DNA reorganizing and changing to fit the virus, changing into T's (haha, get it? The "T" virus). And if they looked even deeper, they would have seen that my blood would be the cure that would fix the problem without keeping them hostile. See by using Alice blood, you have to use a lot to make a difference, but if you used mine a couple drops would fix things. How could I know that? Remember when I said I had the telepathic ability, well that had something to do with finding this out. I am not just able to read minds I can also tell if something is wrong inside my body, like where a sliver would be. See, I did some tests of my own when I was supposedly showering. That is the only time that they are not monitoring me is when I am in the bathroom. That would be totally rude and wrong.

I took one of the rats that they use in the lab and infected it with the virus and waited a few minutes. Then, I took the cure and injected that in the rat. Finally, I re-affected the rat again and when it was showing signs of the virus taking affect, I gave it a drop of my blood. The result was that the rat was no longer affected. Grand. So there is another thing to keep secret.

This Hive was able to get reports from other Hives around the world, on Alice and the virus affects, but this Hive was not giving any out. When the Umbrella Corporation built this Hive in the late 80s, they kept it a secret from the world. The research that went on here was at the highest level of clearance, higher even then Raccoon City in the supposedly "Dining Hall". The Hive was only known to the top Umbrella Corporation owners and scientists. And only a few of them knew about me, while everyone knew about Project Alice. Why wouldn't you, if she went around killing the entire group of scientists that worked on her.

Now, it's the year 2008 and things are going well, as well as they can go when you stuck in a lab. Did I mention before how totally annoying these younger scientist are? Everyday it's something knew with them. YAWN! My normal routine starts at 8:00 a.m. I'm awakened by Dr. Max Demas, a 27-year-old dumbass, and new scientist on the team for Project Serenity (hey, that's me!). Normally this wake up consists of me yelling at him to…

"**Get the hell out."** And he normally has some smart ass comment back and I throw my pillow, book, or whatever the hell I can reach at him. Today he didn't say anything back; he just stared at my eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. "You could take a picture, it would last longer you know or better yet, you could leave and I could get ready for the day." Today was another round of new tests, and later some homework… gag. Yeah, homework at a time like this. When the whole rest of the world is trying to survive the attacks from the undead or whatever the hell you want to call them. Most people are on the run and living in convoys or living in an up kept building. Yeah, I know, I'm flipping selfish. Anyways, so Max just kept on staring at my eyes, right, and I could not for life of me figure out why. So I do what any rational girl would do, looked in the mirror.

"What the F**K?" I couldn't believe it my eyes where pink… they weren't just pink they changed into other colors, from pink to baby blue to the most unusual colors that were not normal for an eye to be.

I turned and screamed at Max: "What the hell? What is going on? I need answers now." Not only was I totally freaking out about my eyes, Max also had to bring up the fact that my hair was now turning different colors and mimicking that it was on fire...

"Well then I guess you don't want to look at your hair." Max stated "because I have no f*ing clue as to what is going on."

"Great, just what I needed a scientist that couldn't give a shit about their subject. Whatever… leave now before I have to kill you. And trust me it WOULD hurt a lot."

The look on my face must have been enough, because he just left without a word. He probably went to get some other scientist that could figure out what was up. Once that was all over, I ran to the bathroom to stare at my reflection. My eyes were no longer pink they were yellow and they kept changing from blue, to gray, to red, to purple, and back to my green eyes. The green eyes that would make anyone stop and stare. The green eyes that where the only thing that connected me to my father. Now even they were affected by the viruses and the experiments. My hair was back to its normal flaming red color. I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even think. All I wanted to do was scream.

I sank to the floor a few minutes before the scientists broke in and sedated me. As the drugs took over, I was able to get one more look at my eyes which were white, and then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News

**Bad News**

What seemed like a few hours later, I was coming back into a state of consciences, but in reality it was three days later. I heard the scientists talking about me.

"Okay one more time, Max, what did you see when you woke her up?" Dr. Isaac Bean asked.

"I went in for my normal routine of waking her up. When I turned on the lights, that's when I noticed her eyes were orange, but then she blinked and told me to leave. Than her eyes turned pink and her hair changed too. It did this shimmery thing and took on a different look. That's when things started to levitate over in the corner, like her lamp and statue of Athena, Dionysus, and her _Harry Potter_ books along with the table they were on. Then she got mad at me for starring at her, well, she normally gets mad at me. Which I don't understand, why is she so angry at me? Oh sorry, got off the topic. Once she realized something was wrong, she got up to look in the mirror and when she turned to yell at me, that was when her hair turned into an imitation of a fire, it switched from this gorgeous deep purple. After that, I got out of there and came to get you" Max explained.

"Interesting, very interesting, it looks like the virus is changing her DNA to fit with her moods, so her hair changes with her different emotions. Although I don't think that is entirely true. As for her eyes we will need to do more testing, but it looks like she was either infected with some other virus before or the t-virus is affecting her differently than it did Alice. I am thinking that she was infected with another virus which is causing these two viruses to bond and change her in a different way, one that would benefit us for the better of the human race. Her DNA might be the key to reversing the infected. If so, then we can fix the problem. We will just have to find what it is, which could lead to a bigger problem." Dr. Bean said.

"Wouldn't that change the effects of the t-virus on her? Shouldn't it have changed the test results? What problem are you referring to, the infected or the issue with Alice?" wondered Dr. Rachel South.

Since Dr. Bean didn't answer her, they must have realized that I was waking up because he gave her a look that said we'll discuss this later.

I guess it was only three of the scientists from the team of eight. At this point, I was starting to realize where I was. I was in the testing lab, strapped to the examine table hooked up to machines with what sounded like Beethoven Sixth Symphony playing in the background. That is when Dr. Rachel must have realized that I was starting to wake up, because she walked over and asked,

"Serenity, do you know where you are at? Do you have any memory from a couple of days ago? Can you tell us how you feel?"

Don't get me wrong, I really used to like Rachel until she started treating me more like a test subject than a human being, but we'll get to that later.

Back to where I was, I was lying there trying to remember what happened before the drugs took effect; I do remember that. Which was difficult, since my head was hurting like crazy ,as if someone hit me with a shovel or a truck load of bricks. As I was thinking/remembering (or trying to), one of the other doctors, Michael Evers, was undoing the buckles that held me down. When he was done, I finally remembered what happened. I sat up real quick (which was a very, very bad idea) and said,

"I remember Max coming in to wake me up and he kept starring at my eyes, which were pink and many other colors. But I didn't know that until I looked in the mirror. My hair was like it was on fire". When I finished, I started to feel a little light-headed and fell off the table into Max's arms. Which I still don't understand how I managed to do that, fall off the table that is. I must have fainted, because the next thing I remember was Max carrying me in his arms back to my room. Don't get me wrong, Max is really cute: he has nice light blonde-brown hair, icy gray eyes, and six pack abs or so he thinks. He is well muscled and the sad thing is that he knew it was true, so he when he could get every chance he would remind you about it, especially if I was near him. Which is why I don't really get along with him that much, I really wish I did though.

Once I was back in my room I feel into a deep sleep. Where I dreamed about what happened down in the Raccoon City Hive and the Nevada Desert Hive. See I only was able to find out a little information from the scientists about what was going on. My connection to the outside wasn't established so I had to figure out different ways to learn stuff. So when I dream about what happens there, it usually means something bad is about to happen. Another problem is now I am more in tuned to what Alice is doing although it is never quite clear. I just know if she is in danger.

If you remember, I mentioned the Red Queen, she was from the Raccoon City Hive, and the White Queen, which I didn't mention, was from the Nevada Desert Hive. They are the computers that control everything in the hive. In the case of the White Queen she actually helped Alice destroy that hive and the monster that lived with in. On Midway Island, we have two computers, Rapunzel and Dionysus, Rapunzel is the computer system for the Project Serenity team, and Dionysus is the one for the rest of the hive, who do the testing on different cures for the virus epidemic.

When I woke up the next morning, both of them where projecting their image, standing on both sides of my bed waiting for me to wake up. Let me explain something to you about these two characters: they are my best friends. Well, they are the only ones I can call my friends. Rapunzel is just like the Brothers Grimm story, she has long blonde hair and dark green eyes she looks to be the age of 17. When I was little I fell in love with the fairy tale about her because in a way she was a lot like me. So when it came time for the computer system to be updated, they let me name her. Dionysus is just like the Greek God of wine (yay, wine), his eyes are purple and his hair is black, he is about the age of 18 and he is hot. I mean like really hot and it is not in the annoying stupid way guys can act when they know that they can get any girl they what because of their looks. It just is so disappointing because he is a computer…. sad face. When they both see that I am a wake Rapunzel screamed,

"Oh my God, you're awake! I am so happy".

"Nice to have you finally back, you have no idea how hard it is to put up with her" Dionysus said while giving me the crocked little smile he has. Which to be honest, is how he acts towards her because in a way he has a computer crush on her, if that is even possible.

The look on Rapunzel face was priceless, but I couldn't laugh. I was still freaked out about the eye thing. Oh, shit, the others know of the other virus. During the time this was going through my head, the two computers are arguing about what was just said, over how annoying the other one is. To be totally frank they kind of are both annoying. And in the true Serenity fashion I have to tell them to shut up and focus on the problem.

"Will you two just shut up for a minute, please? I have a major crisis; Dr. Isaac knows that there is another virus that I am infected with. We can't let them figure it out. Then all the pieces will fall into place. They will know about the powers, the destruction of the other virus, and that my blood is the cure. I will never get out of here. I can't believe this is happening. Wait speaking of cures, shit, he was going to have tests run on me to see what in my DNA would be the cure."

Never would I have thought that I could make to computers look at each other in shock. Another priceless moment. Of course, Rapunzel probably already knew about something along these lines, but to Dionysus, it was news. There are times that I wish they were like me and where human. This was one of them. I just sat on my bed and cried. I'll say it again, I know I am selfish, but you try growing up in this hellhole with the only people you age are projections of the computers and every day you get tested on. It royally sucks, big time. So, while I was crying, in walk two scientists with what looked like food. I didn't even think I could eat a thing with all this new information. Wait new information, Max said something… what was it? SHIT…. he said that the furniture where levitating in the corner of my room. Great, another thing to deal with that, at the moment, I can't even focus on because the two scientists are walking over towards the bed.

"Dionysus, you must go. No, not you, Rapunzel, you can stay and take notes" Dr. Isaac then came over after Dionysus left with one last look at me.

See the team knows that I can find the computers and they normally don't have an issue with it, unless important information is going to be said.

"How you feeling"? Dr. Samantha Thomas asks.

"How do you think I feel? A couple of days ago my eyes were changing colors and so was my hair. You tell me how I am supposed to feel, because I have no F-ing clue as to how to feel". When I was done with my little rant, the rest of the team decided to come in. Great it's a party…. *rolls eyes*.

Dr. Isaac Bean, Dr. Rachel South, Dr. Max Demas, Dr. Michael Evers, Dr. Samantha Thomas, Dr. Jeff Freeman, Dr. Rebecca Mason, and Dr. Chloe Greene where all staring at me, like I had gone crazy. See, they don't really ever see me like this, so when I go off on a rampage, it kind of surprises them more than the tests results. You could say that the whole team raised me, since I don't know my parents. They tried to influence me to be a well-rounded teenager that respects her elders. Hahaha, funny, they didn't really do that good of a job. Well, when I am around them I act the way that I should, or try to. After my little rampage, they all took out their little clipboards and took notes while whispering something among themselves. The scary thing is that I knew what they were whispering because I could still hear them. That means the t-virus is now affecting my senses by enhancing them. Once all this was over, I was really starting to smell the food that was at the other end of the room, which smelled like Banana Crepes with whip cream topping, my favorite food, unless you can count Reese Peanut Butter Cups as a food source. To tell you the truth, this was starting to scare me when I realized everything hit my senses differently than before.

Besides the fact that the scientist where no looking at me funny and that the girls gasped while the guys looked dumbfounded, I was starting to realize something else was worrying them. You know how Max mentioned before that things in the room started to float when I was mad. Well, I started looking around and all of my possessions, which I don't have a lot of, started levitating. Again. Shit, I am in big trouble.


End file.
